


Stressed

by Natalia (nataliac)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Education, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliac/pseuds/Natalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at school, your childhood best friend, Niall Horan, wanted to help you relax and forget about all of the pressures of grades. As a result, he might have had just a certain thing in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed

As I walked across the school parking lot, I felt my heart beating against my chest. I knew he was in there, seemingly waiting for me. The beautiful boy that I can call my best friend was standing right in front of me, leaning against my locker.

“Hey Ni!” His arms opened up, waiting for my embrace as I stepped closer to him.

“Hey you!” I felt the vibration of his voice as our arms wrapped around each other and I put my head against his chest. His scent surrounded me and I didn’t want to let go.

“So what ya wanna do today after school?” He looked down at me, eyebrows furrowed.

“Actually, I have to study for a test I have tomorrow,” I slightly tilted my head, “and I really want to do well on this one.”

“You and your books, (Y/N), ya know there’s more to life than school.” His tone was a bit mocking. He raised his eyebrows and waited for my reaction.

“Well, not in my life.” I retorted, frowning at him. I hated whenever he degraded the importance of school. I get it, it’s not for everyone, but some people care.

“You need to have some fun in your life! Breathe a little.”

“I breathe just fine!”

“Ok, ok. I’ll back off, but I really wanted to hang out today.” Niall put his hands in the air as if he was surrendering.

“Don’t worry, we’ll hang out some other time.”

The rest of the day dragged on until the last bell finally rung and class was dismissed. I was opening my locker when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I immediately turned around to see who it was. Niall. Of course.

“Niall, ya gotta stop doing that. I’m not one of your ‘girls’ so please stop treating me like one.” I grabbed his arm and removed it from my hip. I snatched the books I needed and slammed the locker shut, locking it as I turned my head to look at him. To my surprise, there was a hint of hurt in his eyes.

“Like one of my girls? You know you mean more to me than that.”

“Than what? Look - never mind. I’m really stressed right now, I just want to get home.” I ran a hand through my hair and began placing my books into my bag. My head was pounding.

“Alright, but let me at least take you home.”

“Thank you.” I walked alongside him as we made our way to his car, silently. The only noise that filled the air was the music softly playing from the radio during the car ride home. I guess he understood that I wasn’t in the mood to talk. His car finally pulled up to the curb in front of my house.

I decided to turn towards him and apologize, “I’m sorry Ni for how I spoke to you before. I’m just under a lot of pressure right now because of colleges and I have to keep my grades up. You know how important is it to me.” I frown as I look down at my bag on my lap, waiting for him to reply. He lifts my chin up so I can look at his face. I feel scrutinized under his look as I watch his focused eyes analyze my face. His features immediately softened.

“You need to relax, and I know exactly what will help.” His determined look caught me off-guard and before I could say anything, he slammed the car door behind him. I followed behind him as he grabbed my hand and walked passed the fresh-cut lawn towards the front of my house.

“Um, I think I know how to get to my front door.” I shot him a confused gaze.

“Just open the door, I’m going to help you loosen up.”

“Ok, ok.” I muttered under my breath as I unlocked the door. “What are you planning on doing?”

“Don’t any questions. Just follow me.” Niall led me to my room and shut the door behind us. My heart began to race and my first instinct was to worry.

“Niall, what the hell are you doing?” I broke the silence because it was beginning to become very strange.

“I want to kiss you.”

After those words left his lips, my eyes were left wide open in bewilderment. I couldn’t believe it, Niall Horan, kissing me? The thought almost made me burst into tears of laughter. I guess he was able to tell that from the look on my face.

“I’m serious (Y/N).” His eyes were locked on mine and the serious look on his face failed to falter.

“What? Out of all of the things you could’ve done, like made me food, massaged my back, or help me focus on my studying, you chose that? Kissing?” I looked at him in confusion and refused to believe that he was being serious. There was just no way.

“Fuck (Y/N), why do you have to be so difficult?” Before I was realized, his hands cupped the sides of my face and I felt his plush lips press against mine. My hand went to touch his neck when he pulled back and whispered, “How can you be so blind to how I feel about you?”

“Ni…” I furrowed my eyebrows and look into his piercing blue eyes, “I never thought you could like someone like me.”

“What do you mean? What is there not to like? You’re beautiful. I-I love the way you unintentionally bite your lip when you’re stressed and how you’re just so damn smart. Hell, you’re the only reason why I’m passing calculus right now.”

I separate myself from his embrace and sit down on the edge of my bed, thinking about what to do with the boy standing in front of me. Throughout all of these years of our friendship, I had been suppressing the feelings I’ve felt for him, and now, all of a sudden, he comes out with this?

“Okay.” I let out a sharp breath.

“Okay what?”

“Okay, I want you. I need you.”

Niall lowered himself and laid me down across my bed. He left me trapped between him and the mattress, with his body pressed against me.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you.” Niall breathed against my neck and left trials of kisses until he reached my lips. I pressed my lips against his and ran my hands through his soft silky hair. His kisses were gentle, yet there was a fire behind them and I felt the tips of his fingers brush up and down my sides. His touch was electric. “I want you so bad.” Niall moaned, pushing my legs apart and placing himself in between my thighs. I watched him as he analyzed my body beneath him, the lust in his eyes was clear.

“I’m yours. All yours.” I muttered as I began to pull my shirt over my shoulders. Niall began to do the same. Once his shirt was completely off, I went to touch the creases along his toned stomach until he grabbed my hand.

“Right now, it’s all about you.” His hands reached underneath me as I arched my back so that he could clip my bra off, leaving my breasts exposed.

“You’re perfect…” Niall cupped my boobs, gently rubbing his thumb over my nipples. I couldn’t help but let a few moans leave my lips. Niall then leaned down and nipped on the skin around my breasts before his plump lips left kisses along my center, trailing down to my pants. After he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, I lifted my butt so that he could slid it down, dragging my underwear along with it. There I was, naked and vulnerable, in front of my best friend.

“You’re better than what I imagined.” His mouth was gaped in awe as he moved back to get a better view. I felt his stare bore through my skin, causing heat to rise in my cheeks.  
Niall began tracing his finger around my entrance, teasing me a little. He then placed his two fingers flat on my clitoris, slowly and gently rubbing figure eights. I immediately grabbed his hand as a sharp gasp left my lips. Niall’s fingers began moving faster as I fought to keep my legs open, the sensation was like nothing I’ve ever felt before. My back suddenly arched when he placed two fingers into my entrance, pumping in and out.

“You like that, huh?” Niall encouraged.

“Yes… oh yes.” I gritted through my teeth. His pace was merciless and I began reach my climax. However, he quickly pulled his fingers out and started undoing his pants. He took off his jeans and briefs within a second pressed his pulsating member against his stomach.

“Now what would you like me to do to help you relax?” The cocky bastard had a grin plastered across his face.

“Fuck me.”

Niall grabbed his cock, placing the head at my entrance. He slightly moved his hips, finally entering me as he began to move in and out, quickening his pace. I felt him fill areas that I never knew existed. I felt new sensations with him, sparks coursing through my veins.

“Let me ride you.” I was relentless, wanting more and more of him. Following my command, he held a tight grip around me and flipped us other without losing contact. I laid my hands bare on his chest and began moving my hips up and down his shaft. His warm hands clung to my hips and guided me.

“God, you feel so good (Y/N).” Niall growled as I bent down to kiss his lips. He began bucking his hips up as our bodies worked against each other, skin rubbing against skin. I felt myself reach my climax, muttering curses under my breath as the tip of his cock hit my g-spot. He sent me over the edge, completely sending me into a state of pure ecstasy. Niall’s climax soon followed mine as he sputtered my name and slowed down his thrusts. I just lied on top of him, listening to the sound of his heartbeat through his chest. When I looked up at his face, I saw his forehead glistened with sweat and a soft smile on his lips.

“Hey you,” He murmured, moving strands of hair away from my face, “did I help you relax?”

“You know you set me back 30 minutes, right?” I cocked an eyebrow, letting a small giggle leave my lips.

“Yeah, but it was a 30 minutes well-spent.” Niall grinned and reached down to cup my ass, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Oh Niall.”


End file.
